Wedding Gift
by mishawalter
Summary: Sanada is waiting at the church as his bride is late and now, she is running to the church barefooted, with something in her hands other than the bouquet. Fem!Ryoma x Sanada (Oneshot)


Summary:

Sanada is waiting at the church as his bride is late and now, she is running to the church barefooted, with something in her hands other than the bouquet. Fem!Ryoma x Sanada (Oneshot)

English = **"Asdfghjkl."**

Japanese = "Asdfghjkl."

Thoughts = 'Asdfghjkl.'

* * *

Sanada Genichiro was a happy man. That's because he's getting married today. But... his bride seems to be running late.

 **At the Church**

"Gen! Did you hear anything from her yet?! She's really late!" Seiichi screeched as he walks back and forth in front of Sanada.

He bit his fingernail as Sanada sat down on a chair that was brought to him by his kouhai since middle school, Akaya. "Fukubuchou, Ryoma-san is a tad bit late isn't she?" He asked his ex tennis vice-captain. Sanada kept quiet as he wiped his forehead with his hands. He closed his eyes as he said, "Yeah, she is. I wish this isn't what i think it is... I won't be able to take it if she intends to do this to me..."

Ryoma and Sanada met during their vacation in America, when they were in middle school. She just turned 13 and he was 15.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sanada was walking through the path that leads to a tennis court. He knew he couldn't play because it was December but he still brought his racquet with him. As he was walking past a bench near the court, he heard a soft, feminine yet masculine voice speaking to someone or yet something,_ _ **"Hey Blackey, would you like to come back with me? It's my birthday today but there's no one to accompany me."**_

 _He thought the girl was talking to another guy so that means that he was intruding on their privacy so he decided to walk away. But what made him stay was the mewls that came from the direction where the girl was at. He turned to look at the girl and saw fluffy emerald hair and a petite body crouching down in front of a box. There was a name written on the box._ _ **"Blackey."**_

 _'That's the name she said,' Sanada thought at the sight of the name. He looked at the petite girl and decided to approach her as she seemed cold._ _ **"Hey, what are you doing around here, kid?"**_ _He asked the emerald-haired girl. The said girl looked at him and answered,_ _ **" Nothing, sir. Just hanging around because why not?"**_

 _Sanada took a second to take in the beautiful features of the girl, cat-like golden orbs, smooth yet pale snowy skin, soft plump pink lips, butt length emerald hair. He noticed the tennis bag beside her and assumed that She plays tennis._

 _ **"Hey, are you a tennis player?"**_ _The girl asked._

 _Sanada nodded and saw that the girl smiled and felt his heart thumping hard. 'So... CUTE!' he thought as he covered his face to hide his blush. The girl noticed this and stood up, tugging onto his sleeve to prevent him from hiding his face._

 ** _"Your eyes are beautiful sir..."_**

 _Sanada was shocked to hear that from her. It was the first time someone said that about his eyes. To him, it was a normal colour. But for them to be called beautiful, was not something he expected, especially from a beautiful girl like the one in front of him._

 ** _"You're wrong. You are the beautiful one."_**

 _The girl blushed as she loosened her grip from Sanada's sleeve. Her lips looked so delicious as she bit it that made Sanada crave them._ _ **"What's your name, little girl?"**_

 ** _" Its Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma."_**

 ** _"Mine's Gen. Sanada Genichiro."_**

 _With that, he sealed her lips with his own as she slowly closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the guy who claimed her first kiss, Sanada Genichiro._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

After that things happened and they met again in Japan. Long story short, they got together during her third year of middle school, and 10 years later, they're getting married.

* * *

Ryoma knew that she should be at the Church at the moment. But instead, she was sitting in the toilet, clutching her white fluffy wedding dress, whilst staring at a certain monstrosity in her hands. She quickly washed her hands after getting out of the toilet and saw her mother, Rinko, who was consistently banging on the door of the room.

"Ryo-chan! You're running late! Gen-san is waiting for you!"

Ryoma quickly grabbed the bouquet and held it, along with the test in her hands and left without her heels. 'Oh shit! I left it in the toilet! But I have to go!' With that she ran out of the room.

 **At the Church**

Not long after, she reached the church, looking a bit tired but there was a glowing smile on her face. She was happy. Finally, she would be with the one she love. She remembered about the test and shoved it into her left knee-length sock before her father escorted her to her husband-to-be.

"I thought you weren't going to come..." Sanada mumbled as Ryoma stood beside him. Ryoma giggled as she replied in a whisper, "Haha, no way. Of course I'm going to come. I've been waiting for this."

"Ahem! Sanada-san, Ryoma-san," the man, Yanagi Renji, cut off Ryoma's and Sanada's conversation.

"Do you, Sanada Genichiro, take Echizen Ryoma to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for love and to cherish, from this day forward till death do you apart?" Renji questioned his ex-fukubuchou.

"Yes, I do." Sanada grinned happily as he said his vows.

Renji smiled as he looked at Ryoma. "Do you, Echizen Ryoma, take Sanada Genichiro to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for love and to cherish, from this day forward till death do you apart?"

"Yes, I do," Ryoma giggled as she answered as she saw that her newly wedded husband was still grinnng.

"I, Sanada Genichiro, take, Echizen Ryoma, to be my wife," He vowed as he slipped the silver and gold ring, with the initials 'ER' and 'SG' underneath, onto Ryoma's left ring finger, "I promise you love, honor and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part."

It was then Ryoma's turn to say her vows to Sanada and put the ring on his finger. "I, Echizen Ryoma, take, Sanada Genichiro, to be my husband. I promise you love, honor and respect, to be faithful to you and forsaking all others, until death do us part."

With that, they got married. But we're missing something important. The wedding kiss! Luckily, a certain Peach butt remembered the important moment that every wedding should have.

Momo, who was sitting at one of the benches, shouted, "Sanada-senpai! Kiss the bride!" Cheers of 'Kiss the bride' could be heard from all the people who came for their wedding. Seiichi smirked as he lightly pushed his childhood friend's back, causing him to fall forward, kissing his bride.

"Woooohoooooo! Way to go Fukubuchou!" Akaya and Marui squealed. Yes, they squealed. Boys can squeal too.

* * *

 **After the wedding was over...**

Ryoma was looking at her newly wedded husband as she smiled gently. She made her decision. She was going to tell him about the news she got earlier before the wedding. At the same time, Sanada was curious as to why his wife was late for her wedding ceremony.

"Ryo, why were you late earlier?" Sanada asked as he looked into the cat-like golden orbs of his wife.

"About that... Gen. You have to see this first."

Ryoma slid out the test and showed it to him. Sanada's eyes grew wide as he saw the stick. Two red lines. TWO. Ryoma felt that Sanada was going to react badly as he suddenly clenched his fists tightly. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of her husband around her, his arms encircling her waist.

"I can't believe this... You're pregnant, Ryoma. You're pregnant. With my child!" Tears escaped her eyes as he whispered to him yes.

He exclaimed, "My wife is pregnant with my child!"

A chorus of congratulations and claps were heard as soon as everyone heard his statement.

That day was a day to remember, a special day. One where the wedding of Sanada Genichiro and Echizen Ryoma occured, and the day they found out about the existence of their new baby.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I'm really really really really really really really really really really sorry for not updating Vampire Kiss for a very very long time. I have no excuse for it but I'm still planning on continuing it but I have yet to finish up all it's chapters. So I decided to write another story to kill my stress. Again I'm really sorry for leaving you all with an incomplete story. And I hope you will like this story too.


End file.
